


I Believe

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine data collection from Sector 5, XANA implants a virus into the warriors to make them forget they were ever a team. However, it doesn't work on Jeremie. He needs to get them beck together or XANA could reign supreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe

This takes place in season 3. 

The warriors were fighting mana's in sector 5 while Aelita was supposedly getting Jeremie information. 

"Are you almost done yet? Lazer arrow!" Odd yelled as he was looking at Aelita. 

"Almost.... There! Got it!" Aelita said triumphantly. 

"Ouch!"   
"Ow!"   
"Hey!"   
"What's going on?!" 

The four warriors exclaimed as they held their heads. 

"Jeremie is everything ok on your end?" Aelita asked. 

Suddenly a return to the past was enabled and the warriors were sent away.   
\-------------------------

Ulrich woke up in his bed and turned over to see his roommate, Odd sleeping in. He walked over to him, "Hey Dellarobbia, wake up. You don't want to be late for breakfast." He said. 

Odd shot up, "Breakfast? Why didn't you say so Stern? I will be up in a minute." he said with glee. 

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Ulrich said before leaving his room. 

After taking a shower, Ulrich walked out to the cafeteria to see William and Yumi holding hands and walking into the room. "They look cute together." he said to himself before going in. 

Jeremie woke up to the sound of his computer going off. He slipped on his glasses and went to the computer. He gasped when he saw 4 activated towers at the same time. 

He picked up his phone and called Ulrich. 

"Hello?"   
"Ulrich! Glad you picked up XANA launched an attack! Meet me at the factory."   
"Belpois, i don't know how you got my number, and i don't know who your friend is, but i am not buddy buddy that you to hang out. Now if you don't mind, Sissi is waiting for me at our table." 

End call. 

"Sissi? What is going on around here?" Jeremie asked himself as he looked at his computer. 

The computer showed no cards of Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, or Yumi anywhere. 

"What?" he asked again. He looked at his clock and soon realized he was going to be late for class. He decided that he would talk to Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita about it after class.


End file.
